Christmas at the Movies
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Muggle!AU. Minerva McGonagall runs one of the most well liked and famous cinemas in all of England. But there is one thing that she wishes she had. The ability to control what employees did when she wasn't watching them. Especially on Christmas. First chapter: Tonks/Fleur, chapter two Bill/Draco, chapter three Charlie/Theo
1. Candied Love

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo, Southern Funfair's The Nativity, Eastern Funfair's Angel Tree, Galleons Club, Disney Challenge, and Hogwarts Sticker Album on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars, and Winter Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo: 44. (emotion) Lethargy **

**Southern Funfair's The Nativity: Shepherd - Write about a leader**

**Eastern Funfair's Angel Tree: Nymphadora Tonks 1. (pairing) Tonks/Fleur, 2. (setting) cinema, and 3. (dialogue) "I cannot tell if the two of you make my new job easier or more difficult."**

**Galleons Club: (object) Santa hat**

**Disney Challenge: (dialogue) "Some day you might thank me for this."**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Mistletoe - Write about being caught under the mistletoe.**

**Shipping War: Ship (Team) Nymphadora Tonks/Fleur Dealcour, List (Prompt) Winter Big List (sweets/candy), word count is 1,522 words**

**Winter Bingo: 1C (candy), word count is 1,522 words**

**Sapphic Season: Nymphadora Tonks/Fleur Delacour**

**Warning for Muggle!AU, and slight out of character. Word count is 1,522 words. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Christmas at the Movies.**

The lethargy had descended about a half hour after Tonks had arrived for her shift that evening. She knew that some people went to the movies on Christmas but not a lot of them. She cursed Minerva McGonagall for scheduling her people to work Christmas. Who did that anyway?

"There you are," said crusher of Christmas spirit said, walking over to Tonks with a shy looking blonde girl following her.

The girl was the most beautiful thing that Tonks had ever seen in her life. With her long silvery blonde hair flowing down to her behind. Her big blue eyes with those eyelashes that would make even the straightest of ladies moist. She was dressed in jeans and a sweater with the horrible red and green vests that all employees were forced to wear during the Christmas season. A Santa hat perched merrily upon her head. She wasn't just the most beautiful woman she had ever seen this girl in front of Tonks was down right sexy.

"Did you hear a word of what I just said to you?" McGongall's voice broke through Tonks's daydream of hoisting this girl up by the waist and making out with her on the candy counter. At Tonks's confused look she took that for a no. "I swear you're as bad as Charlie over there. At least he has an excuse."

Charlie, her best mate, had an excuse for being all over the place. He had ADHD and really couldn't sit still for that long, which is why he was given the janitor job. That way he could walk around without getting into trouble for doing so.

"I'm sorry," Tonks said lowering her eyes in a look that she hoped read total sorrow. "I will try to work harder on that during the New Year, ma'am."

"See that you do," McGonagall said sternly. She then turned and pointed at the heartbreakingly beautiful girl following her. "This is a new employee of ours. Miss Fleur Delacour. You will be showing her the ropes. Don't make me regret giving you this duty, Miss Tonks."

Tonks was about to ask how she could show someone the ropes of the cinema when she was so obviously distracted by the person's beauty. But McGonagall was already walking away, asking Charlie if he could check the ladies room and make sure they had enough toilet paper in there.

"Hello," the girl said, an obvious French accent coming through in her voice, which was another turn on for Tonks, accents of any kind made her all hot and bothered no matter what. "I am Fleur. You must be Nymphadora. That is a really interesting name. How did your parents come up with it?"

Tonks blushed at the compliment her name had brought her. She usually never liked the sound of her first name being said, but coming from this angel's voice she found it exoctic in a way. She bit her lip to keep from saying anything she shouldn't.

"Why don't we start with restocking the candy counter?" Tonks asked, a blush coloring her cheeks. She motioned Fleur to follow her.

Fleur nodded her head as she tried to make it not so obvious that she was checking out the other girl. Something about this girl with the bubblegum pink hair made her feel something she had never felt before. A stirring that was both intriguing to the French girl, and something she wanted to quash.

"How long have you been working at Leaky Cauldron movie theater?" Fleur asked, trying to keep her eyes from roving up and down the back of Nymphadora. Did this girl know how good looking she was? Did this girl know how much Fleur wanted to kiss her.

"I've been working here since June two years ago," Tonks said, trying not to allow the eyes roving over her body to make her lose her concentration on what she was doing, or where she was going. "What made you want to take a job here?"

"My parents said it would be nice to get out there, and make some friends," Fleur said, eyes falling on something over the door into the stock room. A smile spread across her face as a plan formed in her mind. "So that is where we get the candy to stock the shelves?"

Tonks nodded. "But first we need to see what all is needed to go out on the candy bar," she told the blonde, noting the disappointed look on the girl's face. "Don't get disappointed. We'll eventually make our way back to the stockroom."

Fleur mentally cursed. She wasn't disappointed. She just wanted to get Tonks under that dratted mistletoe over the stockroom door. But she would have to wait and bide her time.

"Looks like we need some Sour Patch Kids, Skittles, and M&Ms," Tonks said, writing everything down on her list. She was unaware of the thoughts going through Fleur's head as the blonde girl moved to the doorway of the stockroom. Tonks watched as Fleur stood stock still in the middle of the doorframe. "What's the big deal?"

Fleur pointed upward with a suggestive smile over her own head. "If I'm not mistaken that is mistletoe," she said her accent making her voice sound like a purr. "Isn't there a tradition about mistletoe?"

Tonks licked her lips nervously as she nodded. "That would be that I now have to kiss you, wouldn't it?" she asked as she approached the gorgeous blonde under the mistletoe. A simple plain kiss wasn't going to do. She wanted so much more than that and from the dark tint to the French girl's piercing blue eyes she could tell the other girl did too.

"Then what are you waiting for, Nymphadora," Fleur said, reaching out and hooking her finger into the belt loops of Tonks's pants. She pulled the pink haired girl closer towards her licking her own lips to wet them.

Watching Fleur's lips Tonks leaned forward and pressed her own against the French girl's. The kiss started out chaste and simple. But then Fleur's hands started roving up and down Tonk's body setting every nerve on fire.

Fleur pulled away panting from both the heat and passion of the kiss. She could see the dark tint to the brown eyes staring at her mesmerized. She reached out her hand for Tonk's and giggled.

"Come with me?" she whispered seductively winking as she led Tonks into the stockroom.

"What are we doing in here?" Tonks asked dumbly forgetting what she'd been daydreaming of since she'd met Fleur.

"You'll have to trust me," Fleur giggled, eyes dark with lust that she'd never felt before. She needed Tonks. She needed her more than she could ever tell. "Someday you might thank me for this."

Tonks giggled as she was pulled into the stockroom. She was hoisted up onto the boxes of candy as Fleur kissed her against passionately. The other girl's hands going to Tonks's belt and undoing it.

############################################################################

Unbeknownst to either Tonks or Fleur they'd been watched this entire time. Charlie had seen what the girls were doing and where they'd gone. He knew what was happening in the stockroom behind the candy counter. After all, this was his spot for such activities.

"Charlie," McGonagall said, walking over to him, "have you seen, Miss Tonks, and Miss Delacour?"

"They're in the stockroom behind the candy counter," Charlie told her helpfully. Teach them to use his spot for their own advantage. "Should I…"

"Charlie go put some popcorn on," McGonagall said, as she walked with purpose over to the door of the stockroom. When she approached she could hear giggling and the sounds of kissing coming from within.

############################################################################

"Fleur," Tonks moaned, fingers gripping a few packages of candy from the open box she was lying a top.

"Nymphadora," Fleur answered as she was about to take things to the next level. She wanted this. She needed this so bad.

The door flung open behind Fleur alerting her to another presence. Maybe it was that Charlie boy. _It would be fun if we had him join us, _Fleur thought as she moved her fingers towards the waistband of Tonks's pants.

"What is going on here?" the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall spoke up as they quickly broke apart. "I cannot tell if the two of you make my new job more easier or more difficult."

"New job, boss?" Tonks said, trying to make it look like she wasn't fastening her belt again. "What new job?"

"Never you mind. You young ladies are in a lot of trouble right now. Come with me." She motioned for the two of them to follow her out of the stockroom.

Fleur giggled as she pressed another passion filled kiss to Tonks's lips. "We will just have to continue this after work then," she whispered. "What do you say, my love?"

"I can't wait for this shift to be over then," Tonks said, as she laced her fingers through Fleur's and the two of them followed McGonagall to her office. "Perhaps we can see a movie and have some fun?"

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Christmas at the Movies as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	2. Perfect

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Yuletide, Pinata Club, Galleons Club, Press Play, and Hogwarts Sticker Album on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars, and Winter Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All. **

**Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing: C5 (Object) books**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: Bill Weasley/Draco Malfoy**

**Eastern Funfair's Yuletide: Decorating (dialogue) "Nope, not today. Today, I am not leaving this bed."**

**Pinata Club: Easy Huddling for warmth**

**Galleons Club: (color) navy**

**Press Play: (food) candy**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Christmas Tree - Write about trying to make something perfect.**

**Shipping Wars: Ship (Team) Bill Weasley/Draco Malfoy, List (Prompt) Winter Big List (sweets/candy), word count is 2,030 words**

**Winter Bingo: 5E (nuts/seeds), word count is 2,030 words**

**Warning for mentions of a physical relationship, Muggle!AU, and out of character. Word count is 2,030 words. I hope you all enjoy the second chapter of Christmas at the Movies, Perfect. **

Draco Malfoy walked over to the bookshelf of his and his lover, Bill's room. The floorboards cold upon his feet he suppressed a shiver. He wasn't supposed to be able to feel the cold in Malfoy Manor. Malfoy's didn't feel the cold at all. Especially not the one that ran through their icy veins. He looked over hoping to find Bill still asleep, but only to find those hazel eyes he had come adore staring at him from the pillows on the bed.

"You look cold," Bill remarked as he opened the blankets to offer Draco some warmth. "Why don't you come and let me warm you up a bit?"

Draco sighed. He didn't want the cold to touch Bill. He was all reds and fire and passion. He didn't need Draco's icy coldness.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Bill asked in concern as the younger blond man didn't move towards him like he usually did when the offer of warmth and more was given. "Is something wrong?"

"It's…" But what could he say? It was this cold draft mansion that was leaching the spirit and happiness out of him. Nothing that Bill could do in Malfoy manor would make him warm. Bill would never accept that. "It's nothing." He picked out one of his favorite books. One that Bill had gotten him for his birthday. It was a collection of fairytales and what have you. He padded gently over to the bed, climbing into the open arms of the man he loved.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked, concern still coloring his voice.

"I am," Draco sighed, opening the book and began to read. Reading was one of his favorite things to do after the battle. Before he'd met Bill. Snuggling into the warmth of his lover's chest and reading a book was the happiest way to spend a day in Draco's mind.

"What do you want to do today?" Bill asked. "My mother invited us over for Christmas dinner, if you want to go?"

Draco didn't think that anyone from Bill's family would want him there. Not after his fighting on the wrong side of the battle. Not after he was the reason Bill left Fleur and his three children. He didn't think that any of them would care whether Draco was there or not.

"I don't know, babe," Draco said, motioning towards the shelves full of books. "Is that what you want to do today?"

"I want to do whatever you want to do. So what do you want to do?" Bill leaned up on his arm positioning himself slightly over Draco. A small smile crossed his face as he saw Draco try to move so he was able to read. "Do you want to go somewhere? Anywhere?"

"Nope, not today," Draco said, finishing the sentence he was reading and looking up at his long haired lover. He raised his hand and ran his fingers through the older man's hair causing a sound somewhere between a moan and groan to escape his lips. "Today, I am not leaving this bed."

Usually Bill would have died to hear something like this. To say that he and Draco had a healthy sex life was one thing. But it also was an understatement too. There were days when the only reason they'd get out of bed was to eat, or use the bathroom.

A smirk crossed Bill's lips as his lips gently moved a path down Draco's neck, and across his shoulder.

"That's not what I meant, Bill," Draco sighed. "I just want to stay in bed and read a book. If that's alright with you?"

"Maybe I want to do something fun today," Bill said suggestively. "Maybe I want to leave the house?"

"Where is it you want to go on Christmas?" Draco sighed, closing his book. Not that he wanted to leave the stories. He was just starting to get to a good point in one of the many fairytales.

"I was thinking we could take in a movie," Bill suggested. "See what happens. I know a lot of fun things could happen in a nice dark theater."

Draco couldn't help but detect a note of something in Bill's voice. That note of something sparking a need a want in Draco himself. Maybe Bill was right. They could go take in a movie, and maybe he'd take in something much more.

"I guess that I will have to wait until later to figure out what happens with the Bears and Goldilocks then?" Draco sighed. "What movie do you want to see?"

"Let's pick it out when we get there."

Draco sighed. Why was Bill always so spur of the moment? Draco liked planning things out before doing them. It was better to have a plan than be told no they couldn't see what they wanted to see.

"Come on, babe," Bill said, kissing Draco's ear, and pulling on his ear lobe gently with his teeth. "Get dressed and we'll be on our way."

Draco sighed, pulling out of the warm arms that were his saving grace. Walking over to the wardrobe he smiled know which outfit he'd wear for their evening out. One that always made Bill hot for him. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night, he thought as he walked out of the closet holding the outfit. Walking towards the bathroom to prepare for the day. After all, one had to be fresh and properly clean when they were about to fool around with the man who they loved in a theater.

A few hours later, freshly showered, hair gelled, and fully clothed he walked out of the bathroom to find Bill waiting for him. A smile crossed Draco's face as he watched the sudden blush cross Bill's face.

"Have I told you that you're gorgeous when you blush like that, love?" Draco drawled, hooking a finger through one Bill's belt loops and pulling him down the steps after him. A half smirk crossed his face upon hearing the small moan escaped Bill's lips.

"Might have mentioned it a couple of times," Bill got out trying hard not to allow Draco to see how turned on he was by the younger man's actions. "You know I love when you wear that navy sweater I bought you last year?"

Draco chuckled as they headed out the door. Bill had always told him that navy made him look good. The darkness of the color making his light hair and eyes pop perfectly.

############################################################################

"Can I help you?" sighed a young girl, who sounded more bored than anything. The green and red vest she was wearing looked horrible with her blonde hair. She didn't even bother to look up at them.

"We'd like two tickets for the Christmas movie feature," Bill said, putting the money in front of the girl's face. It was rather rude of her to ignore him like that.

"Two, for a Wonderful Life," the girl, whose name take read Hannah said, punching the ticket because that dick Neville had called out sick today. "Enjoy the movie, boys." She handed them the tickets and then went back to playing whatever game she'd been playing on her phone.

"Do you want some snacks to enjoy during the movie?" Bill asked, motioning over towards the candy counter. The two girls standing behind it were obviously not paying attention to anyone around them. It was also obvious they were flirting with each other too.

"I figured you were the snack I would be enjoying during our movie," Draco said licking his lips. "Or was I mistaken about that?"

"I figured that you would like to eat something too," Bill said. He pulled Draco over to the candy counter and pointed to veritable feast of candy laying out before him. "Pick whatever you want, babe."

The girl with bubblegum pink hair was just about to slide her hand into the back pocket of the blonde, who Bill recognized with a sick feeling in his stomach.

Fleur giggled and whispered something in French to the pink haired girl, who also broke down into a fit of giggles. She then turned to her ex-husband Bill. "What can we get you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as she looked between Bill and Draco.

"I'll take some popcorn, and whatever Draco wants," Bill said, pulling some money out of his wallet. "What do you want, babe?" He didn't add so that we can get away from my ex and whoever this is. But then again he didn't think that he had to add that part. Draco knew how he felt about Fleur's attitude towards them.

"I'll take some licorice," Draco said, throwing Bill a smirk that held promise. "And some of those candied nuts over there." He pointed towards the bag of candied pistachios.

A few minutes later with their snacks in hand the two men headed into the theater. Draco watched Bill's face nervously. It was obvious that Bill hadn't know about Fleur's proclivities for other women when they married.

"Did you know...know about…" he pointed back towards the candy counter.

"No," Bill laughed. "But she sure has a lot of nerve for judging us if she was the same way before now."

"Don't worry about, babe. Sit back and relax. You deserve it."

Bill sighed and followed Draco to one of the seats in the highest darkest corner of the movie theater. Sitting down her handed Draco the bag of candied nuts and licorice. He'd never actually known Draco to like the stuff before. But then again they didn't really know much about each other yet. They were still learning.

The theatrical releases were just ending as they got settled down. Bill sighed as he watched the opening credits scroll. He wanted everything to be perfect for himself and Draco tonight. This wasn't one their crude little trips out like Draco thought it was. This supposed to be a romantic evening for the two of them.

Draco watched Bill out of the corner of his eyes. He had been absent since running into his ex earlier at the candy counter. A smirk crossed Draco's face as he thought of something that would bring Bill screeching back to reality. Taking one of his licorice wands and licking the tip of it, he watched Bill gulp as he noticed what Draco was doing.

"Want one?" Draoc said, holding up the bag of nuts, and licorice.

"I'm good," Bill stuttered out, feeling the reaction what Draco was doing get to him. Draco was such a little tease when he wanted to be. Bill watched as Draco continued to lick and nip at the licorice wand in his mouth. He was starting to feel more than just a little turned on.

"Can I help you with that?" Draco whispered, nodding towards Bill. He leaned over pressing his lips hard and hot against Bill's own.

All Bill could get out was strangled cry of pleasure, and a nod. He blushed as Draco straddled him in the small seat leaving trails of kisses down his chest and stomach. Biting his lip to keep from making any noise he laced his fingers through Draco's hair as his lover crouched before him on the floor.

Hours later Draco giggled as Bill pushed him against the door of Malfoy Manor. The two of them lost in the passion that had gotten them thrown out of the cinema.

"I can't believe you did that," Bill moaned as he lifted Draco attaching his lips to the younger slighter man's neck. He stumbled up the stairs lost in his lust to be with Draco. "I also can't believe you didn't think we'd get caught."

"I can't believe your brother, Charlie, was the one to turn us in," Draco moaned, as he felt his knees hit the bed sending both of them tumbling towards. "Let's not leave the bed, tomorrow. It's nice and warm here with you."

############################################################################

Waking up the next morning snuggled into Bill's neck for warmth Draco couldn't help think everything had turned out perfectly from the night before. He was with the man he loved and nothing could be better than that.

**I hope you all enjoyed Perfect as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	3. Start of Something New

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Yuletide, Galleons Club, Film Festival, Hogwarts Sticker Album, and Days of Year on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars, and Winter Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo: 50. (object) tinsel**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: (pairing) Charlie Weasley/Theodore Nott**

**Eastern Funfair's Yuletide: Wishes (trait) energetic**

**Galleons Club: (color) gold**

**Film Festival: (relationships) coworkers**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Elf - Write about helping someone**

**Days of the Year: January 1st - New Years Day: Write about a new beginning**

**Shipping Wars: Ship (Team) Charlie Weasley/Theodore Nott List (Prompt) Winter Medium 1 List (glitter), Word count is 1,105 words**

**Winter Bingo: 3C (Evergreen trees/boughs), Word count is 1,105 words.**

**Warning for out of character, and Muggle!AU. Word count is 1,105 words. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter of Christmas at the Movies, Start of Something New. **

Charlie cursed as he yet again swept up the pine needles from the evergreen boughs hanging around the movie. Why of all the dratted things did Minerva could put up did she choose evergreen boughs, and tinsel. He sighed as he saw bits of the golden abomination in the dustpan with the pine needles.

"Did you know...know about…" he heard a familiar voice say from behind.

Charlie turned a fraction of an inch hoping to find his ex-boyfriend Draco talking to a friend, or maybe one of his parents. But what he found made him sort of angry and upset. Not only was Draco not alone. No. He was also with Charlie's own brother, Bill.

He didn't hear Bill's answer as the two of them went into the theater showing It's a Wonderful Life. Charlie never knew Bill to fan of the nostalgic Christmas films, or Draco for that matter. So, of course, he knew something was up here.

Quickly sneaking into the theater he moved towards the back rows of the theater as the opening credits began to play. He found a seat not that far from his brother and Draco next to a younger man with chiseled features and striking blue eyes and blonde hair. Not that Charlie had a type or anything, but he found that his relationships all consisted of blue eyed blondes. No matter what their sex was.

The blond looked up and smiled at him, a smile that made Charlie forget that he was here to spy on his ex and brother for a second.

Charlie smiled back waving energetically at the boys as he sat down next to him. He caught Draco straddling Bill out of the corner of his eye, but found himself not really caring what was going to happen. He was so distracted by this god of a man sitting next to him.

"You have a bit of something," the boy whispered, gently reaching over and brushing a piece glittering gold tinsel out of Charlie's hair. "How did you get tinsel in your hair by the way?" The man laughed quietly as he put the tinsel on the floor.

"I kind of work here," Charlie whispered, hearing the sounds of coming Draco and Bill's directions and trying to tune them out. "I kind of get energetic where my job is concerned, if you know what I mean?"

"I bet you get energetic about other things too," the man said with a small wink, turning back to the movie screen.

"I'm Charlie, by the way," he said in way of introduction.

"Theo," the man said, and Charlie swore that he had the voice of an angel. A sigh left the man's mouth as Draco and Bill got louder. "I swear. People like that should just stay home in bed and subject everyone else to what they do in their own time."

"Are they bothering you?"

Theo laughed. "Not bothering, so much as they should take it somewhere where they can be as loud as they want to. You know?"

Charlie nodded.

"Don't worry," he said, gently touching Theo's hand, feeling a slight zing go through their linked hands. "I'll take care of this and be back in second."

"Perhaps we can rewatch the movie once it begins again?" Theo suggested. "After the interruptions are taken care of."

Charlie got up and left the theater as quietly as he possibly could. He didn't want to alert either his brother or Draco that he was going to rat them out. Not that either of them was paying much attention to what was going on around them.

"Where have you been Charlie?" Minerva asked, as he walked up to her a few minutes later. "You have yet to check the men's room for toilet paper, and you need to sweep up the entryway again."

"I'm sorry, Miss McGonagall," Charlie said, as a blush colored his cheeks. "One of the patrons in the movie theater showing It's a Wonderful Life came to me with a slight problem."

"What's wrong in that theater?" A tense sigh left McGonagall's lips as she watched Charlie. These young people nowadays were always so critical about everything.

"It would appear that a couple of the patrons are...you know...having…" He wriggled his eyebrows and mimic what he knew Draco was doing to Bill. A blush coloring his face as he did so. Not that he hadn't ever done something like that before. He did. It was that Minerva McGonagall was like a second mother figure to most of her employees. One didn't mimic those things to either a mother or a mother figure.

"They will have to be thrown out of the theater," McGonagall sighed. She motioned over the security people and told what they needed to do. "Why don't you take your break now, Charlie? Then you get on the men's room, and sweeping up the entryway."

Charlie nodded energetically. Not that he wanted to ruin Draco's or his brother's evening, but he kind of wanted to ruin their evening if it meant Theo was happy. He followed the security crew back into the theater and sat back down next to Theo.

"I've taken care of our little problem," Charlie whispered, as Bill, and Draco were led out of the theater. "I'm sorry about your experience being ruined by my brother and his 'friend'."

"Don't worry about it, Charlie," Theo whispered, taking Charlie's hand and pulling him. "Why don't we go grab something to eat and I can help you try to forget whatever you and your brother's 'friend' had going on at one point?"

Charlie smiled and nodded again energetically. As he allowed himself to be led towards the ticket counter where Hannah stood yawning. He smiled as he pulled his Santa hat off his head and tossed onto the counter next to Hannah.

"I'll be back a bit later, Hannah," Charlie said, as Theo pulled him towards the exit. "Tell McGonagall I'm taking my dinner break instead of my thirty minute."

Theo followed Charlie towards the older man's car with a smile. He didn't intend on having the older man back any time soon. An idea was starting to form in his mind involving this big strong looking red-haired and body glitter.

"Have you ever heard of body glitter before?" Theo asked, as he slid in the seat next to Charlie in the car.

A smile formed on Charlie's face as Theo gave him direction to his house. This was going to be the beginning of something new and wonderful for him. He couldn't wait for it to happen either.

**I hope you all enjoyed Start of Something New as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	4. Start Again

**Hey everyone. This chapter of Christmas at the Movies was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Yuletide, Galleons Club, Press Play, and Star Chart: Winter Astrology Prompt on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars, and Winter Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo: (dialogue) "If you love something, you should let it go, right?"/"What if the something doesn't want to go?"**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: (pairing) Fred Weasley/Zacharias Smith**

**Eastern Funfair's Yuletide: Burning (dialogue) "Are you trying to make me look bad?"**

**Galleons Club: (dialogue) "I was obviously wrong." **

**Press Play: (dialogue) "Are you stroking my chair?"**

**Star Chart: Winter Astrology Prompts: March 20th - March Equinox (prompt) Write about a couple moving forward and 'begin again'.**

**Shipping Wars: Ship (Team) Fred Weasley/Zacharias Smith List (Prompt) Winter Big List (disappointment), word count is 1,161 words**

**Winter Bingo: 2A (joy), word count is 1,161 words.**

**Warning for fluff towards the end. Word count is 1,161 words. I hope you all enjoy Start Again. **

Everyone he'd ever met had told Fred to be spontaneous. Women liked it when men were spontaneous. Gay men also tended to like when their lovers were spontaneous. So, of course, heeding the words of advice he had been spontaneous with his Christmas gift that year for his boyfriend of four months Zacharias Smith. He'd decided that what better way to be spontaneous than surprising the blonde haired grey eyed man than by a trip to the movie theater to see one of the top Christmas movies of all time. It's a Wonderful Life starring Jimmy Stewart.

But as soon as Zacharias saw where they were going he was overfilled with joy like Fred had thought he'd be. The joyful expression fell slowly from Fred's face as he saw the frown stretch across Zacharias's.

"Why did you bring me here?" the blond boy asked, watching Fred shiftily. "This is where you take a first date. Not someone you've shared a bed with for the past month and a half."

Fred felt his face flush in humiliation. He'd figured this would be something fun they could. He'd take Zacharias for dinner and a movie. It would be a tradition that they could continue when they adopted children later down the line.

"Could not shout our relationship details to the whole movie theater?" Fred hissed under his breath. He looked around the theater. He didn't care that the only people standing in the lobby were the girl he'd just bought tickets to the movie from, and two young ladies, who were practically undressing each other with their eyes. It didn't matter that no one was paying attention to them. It still hurt that his gift was being thrown back in his face.

"I know that face," Zacharias sighed. "That is the face that tells me that you think I am in the wrong here. Am I wrong?"

Fred didn't even dignify that with an answer. He walked away from Zacharias and towards the candy counter and the two young ladies, who had started kissing each other passionately. He cleared his throat as he approached them.

"I would like some popcorn please," he said.

The blonde girl, who recognized as his ex-sister-in-law, Fluer walked into the direction of the popcorn. Fred wasn't too shocked that Fleur was into girls. Anyone with a pulse was into Fleur so why wouldn't she be into anyone with a pulse?

"Can I get you anything else, love?" the girl with bubblegum pink hair asked in a friendly manner.

Fred could see why Fleur would fall for someone so nice and friendly. This girl didn't give you expectations of what she wanted and then say that you hadn't met them. This girl seemed to know what she wanted. And that was to see if she could give Fred any more candy, popcorn, or soda.

"I guess, I would like some soda, and skittles too," he said.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Zacharias rolling his eyes. He just wanted to be considered a good boyfriend. So, why, for the love of God, couldn't Zacharias act like he was the world's best boyfriend.

"Are you trying to make me look bad?" Zacharias asked, as he saw one of his friends Dean Thomas walk hand in hand with his boyfriend Seamus Finnigan. "Can we just get our stuff and go into the movie theater already?"

Fred huffed in shock. "Am I trying to make you look bad?" Fred asked, the shock evident on his voice. "Am I trying to make you look bad?" He shook his head as he handed the girl with the pink hair the money to pay for their items. "Are you trying to make me look bad? Because if you are, mission accomplished." He turned back to the girl whose name tag read Tonks. "Thank you, and I'm so sorry you had to see this."

"It's alright, love," she said glaring daggers at Zacharias. "We get a lot of his type in here most nights. Nothing, good ol' Tonks can't handle. If you need anything just come get me."

"Even the movies lady feels sorry for you," Zacharias muttered, as trudged towards the doors of the theater showing It's a Wonderful Life. "Can't you take hint? People expect to be wined and dined when they reach the milestone we've reached. Not dinner and movied."

"I was obviously wrong," Fred muttered quietly under his breath. A sadness replacing the joy he'd felt only moments before.

"What was that?"

"I said, I was obviously wrong," Fred said louder this time. "I'm sorry I gave you a mistaken idea of what a relationship with me would be like. I'm sorry you don't like my idea of a good date night. I'm also sorry you don't like that I still live at home to save up money to buy a nice house one day. I'm also sorry that…"

"What?" Zacharias said, fearing coloring his voice. He'd obviously heard this speech a time or two before now.

"If you love something you should let it go, right?" Fred asked warily. "If it comes back to you than you know it's real."

"What if the something doesn't want to go?" Zacharias asked in barely a whisper.

"Then the something should have acted better when it had the chance to," Fred said, tears trickling down his cheeks. "I'm going to watch the movie. If you join me I'll know that you've changed your way. If not than it was nice run and I hope you find what you are looking for, Zacharias."

Fred walked into the movie theater and found a seat in his favorite row. The middle row right in the middle of everything. He opened his bag of candy as the opening credits began. So lost in the movie that he was he startled when he felt someone begin to stroke the armrest of his chair from next to him.

"Are stroking my chair?" Fred asked in both shock and surprise that Zacharias was sitting beside him. Hand running up and down the armrest of the chair.

A blush color Zacharias's face as he saw what his hand was doing. He had actually thought he was stroking Fred's leg and not a part of a chair. "I thought it was your leg," he whispered.

Someone in front of them shooshed them and then turned back around. "Do you mind if we…"

"What?" Fred whispered as he leaned towards Zacharias.

"Do you mind if we start over anew from this point on?" He smiled a look of joy on his face that Fred had never seen before. "I would like to start over from this point onward."

"Just do it already and shut up," the guy in the front row shouted at them. "We're trying to watch the movie."

"Sorry," Fred whisper called as he nodded to Zacharias. This was going to be the best Christmas of his life.

**I hope you all enjoyed Start Again as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
